9 semaines, et plus
by Satai Nad
Summary: Petit OS en hommage à Joe Cocker disparu il y a peu. Attention, rated M pour public averti...


_Au travers de ce one-shot très coquin, très chaud, je voudrais rendre un modeste hommage à Joe Cocker qui nous a quittés il y a un mois… Nous avons tous adoré « I put a spell on you », « You are so beautiful », et plein d'autres chansons, rendues célèbres par la voix profonde et éraillée de ce grand monsieur du blues. Nous avons surtout fantasmé sur le strip-tease de Kim Basinger dans « 9 semaines et ½ »…_

_Je vous conseille vivement de lire ceci en écoutant, of course, « You can leave your hat on »._

_Que Red garde donc son chapeau sur la tête… _

oooOOOooo

Au téléphone, elle n'avait pas osé clairement lui dire de venir, mais il l'avait senti au ton de sa voix. Son instinct lui avait crié qu'il se tramait quelque chose, qu'Elizabeth était peut-être menacée même si elle n'osait rien trahir. Red avait alors accouru, abrégeant son séjour, persuadé de venir au secours de sa protégée.

L'hôtel qu'elle avait choisi était plus confortable et d'un standard plus élevé que ceux qu'elle occupait d'ordinaire. A pas de loups, Dembé sur les talons, les deux hommes approchèrent de la porte de la chambre de l'agent Keen et sortirent leurs armes. Red frappa une fois, deux fois, et appela Elizabeth, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le criminel fit alors un signe à son compagnon de ne pas bouger et lui indiqua qu'il allait entrer.

Reddington tourna la poignée et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. La tension monta d'un cran. Après un dernier regard vers Dembé, il pénétra dans la suite plongée dans l'obscurité, l'arme pointée en avant, clairement sur le qui-vive.

« Lizzie ? »

« Red… Je suis là… »

Le soulagement fit immédiatement place à l'inquiétude. La voix semblait venir de la seconde pièce qui devait être la chambre et dont la porte était grande ouverte. Dembé actionna l'interrupteur, mais la lumière ne s'alluma pas. L'arme au poing, Red essaya de percer les ténèbres sans y parvenir et s'approcha de l'entrée, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Lizzie, tout va bien ? »

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, oui. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous dans le noir ? »

« S'il-vous plaît, n'allumez pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de cette obscurité. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Asseyez-vous dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce… Servez-vous à boire… J'arrive. »

Red eut un moment de perplexité devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Il retourna dans l'entrée et demanda à Dembé de rester dans le couloir, au cas où, puis il ferma la porte et retourna dans la chambre. Lizzie devait se trouver dans la salle de bain. Il enleva son manteau et posa son chapeau sur la console à côté du fauteuil. Puis il s'assit comme elle le lui avait dit, distingua la bouteille et le verre dans l'éclairage intermittent, fourni par la lumière vive d'une enseigne électrique, alternativement bleue et rouge en face de l'hôtel. Lentement, il se servit à boire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Intrigué, il inclina la tête quand tout à coup, les premières mesures de « _You can leave your hat » on_ s'élevèrent. Le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à boire, s'arrêta à mi-parcours de ses lèvres et Red ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette azure et pourpre d'une jeune femme se dessiner au travers de la baie vitrée, sur le balcon, derrière les stores vénitiens...

Red fronça les sourcils et reconnut Lizzie, serrée dans un tailleur cintré à la taille, qui faisait la part belle à l'imagination… La surprise le laissa sans voix alors qu'elle esquissait lentement quelques pas au rythme de la musique, tournait langoureusement sur elle-même et levait les bras pour se passer les mains dans les cheveux… Amusé par la tournure des événements, il eut un sourire égrillard lorsqu'elle se déhancha de façon suggestive, puis dégrafa son chignon… Ses cheveux cascadèrent sur ses épaules…

Lizzie agita la tête pour les faire bouger, puis disparut derrière le mur. Une jambe galbée plantée sur un escarpin vertigineux fit alors son apparition. Une jambe qu'elle caressa d'une main sensuelle, en remontant lentement de la cheville à la cuisse. Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Red alors qu'elle disparaissait, puis réapparaissait de dos, les mains dans les cheveux, en agitant son postérieur lascivement de droite à gauche…

Le spectacle commençait à devenir très intéressant… Red se surprit à avoir la bouche sèche et avala une gorgée de whisky. Son corps à nouveau masqué par le mur, Lizzie avança lentement un bras dans la lumière clignotante. Elle ouvrit enfin la main et une paire de menottes en jaillit, se balançant au bout de ses doigts, comme une promesse pendant quelques secondes…

Franchement amusé, Red eut un rire et se passa la langue sur les lèvres en inspirant un grand coup. Lizzie avait décidé de lui sortir le grand jeu et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… loin de là... Il se repositionna dans le fauteuil pour mettre plus à l'aise une partie de son anatomie qui commençait à se sentir trop à l'étroit…

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait en cet instant, d'autant qu'elle était réapparue, et faisait maintenant glisser sa veste de tailleur sur ses épaules, les dénudant l'une après l'autre, toujours en remuant lentement des hanches. Ces mouvements lascifs, presque hypnotiques, le captivaient et il se surprit à déglutir devant l'érotisme exacerbé de la jeune femme… Elle avait désormais sa plus totale attention…

Lizzie disparut de la fenêtre, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. La petite pièce d'eau était elle aussi plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par l'enseigne... Rouge. Bleu. Rouge. Bleu… La jeune femme s'encadra dans le chambranle de la porte et leva une jambe autour du châssis en se frottant contre lui. La jupe fendue s'écarta et révéla sa cuisse sur laquelle elle fit glisser sensuellement la pointe d'une cravache, avant de s'en frapper doucement le postérieur plusieurs fois…

Inconsciemment, les mains de Red serrèrent les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Derrière son loup, Lizzie l'observait, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Les yeux de Red brillaient d'anticipation. Elle savait ce qui lui plaisait et ce qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle… Dans leur relation, tout reposait sur la confiance qu'ils entretenaient l'un envers l'autre. Leurs jeux avaient peu à peu pris la forme de scenarii où les rôles s'inversaient selon leurs humeurs…

Lizzie changea de position, laissa tomber négligemment la cravache au sol et s'appuya contre le mur. Tout en continuant à danser lascivement, elle fit glisser la veste de ses épaules, puis de ses bras, et l'enleva lentement, révélant le haut d'une nuisette en soie ivoire qui mettait en valeur des petits seins qui pointaient sous le fin tissu. Consciente que Red ne la quittait plus des yeux, elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de lancer sa veste dans la direction de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Reddington portait à présent sur elle des yeux de prédateur en chasse. De la main, il écarta son nœud de cravate et défit lentement son col de chemise. Lizzie le mettait dans un état d'excitation rarement atteint et il se força à rester assis, pour profiter du spectacle sensuel de sa maîtresse qui se déshabillait en tournoyant lentement sur elle-même.

Lizzie lui adressa un clin d'œil et commença à caresser voluptueusement la moindre de ses courbes. Totalement fasciné, Red ne souriait plus et suivait le cheminement érotique de ses mains. Sa respiration s'était altérée et il déglutit encore. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se lever et avança inconsciemment de deux pas, avant que la jeune femme ne l'arrête vivement d'un geste. Il ne bougea plus, éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

Lizzie avança vers lui, tendit le bras et tourna autour de lui en faisant courir sa main le long de son torse, de son biceps et de ses omoplates. Il se força à ne pas bouger mais voulut attraper la main baladeuse de sa compagne quand elle repassa devant lui. Avec un rire, elle lui échappa et reprit ses distances, tout en continuant à se déhancher. Au passage, elle s'était emparée de son Fedora qu'elle posa de travers sur sa tête et le regarda en le défiant du regard. Red détestait qu'on touche à ses chapeaux…

Il désapprouva aussitôt son geste et secoua l'index pour la prévenir qu'elle se comportait mal. Avec un sourire frondeur, Lizzie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle allait recevoir une punition à la hauteur du préjudice subi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de conserver le chapeau de Red sur la tête et de continuer à embraser l'homme de sa vie.

Elle reprit sa danse et caressa ses hanches, avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Quand le bout de tissu tomba au sol, elle tourna sur elle-même et secoua la tête. Elle n'était plus désormais qu'en nuisette et talons aiguille. En tournant, elle se rapprocha de la porte de la salle de bain, s'encadra dans le chambranle en levant les bras et en écartant les jambes, et profita du contre-jour de la pièce.

Le désir clairement affiché sur ses traits, Red pencha la tête sur le côté en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle offert. La nuisette de Lizzie était devenue transparente, nimbée alternativement de rouge et de bleue, et révélait le moindre contour de son corps. Elle remua les fesses lascivement au début, puis secoua les hanches fermement sur le côté, puis après s'être mise de profil, d'avant en arrière, mima l'acte sexuel…

Red eut soudain très chaud et enleva sa veste, qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé. Lizzie éclata de rire : lui qui d'ordinaire prenait soin de ses vêtements de façon presque maniaque, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et en oubliait ses bonnes manières. Elle éprouva à cet instant une bouffée de plaisir à faire remonter à la surface le vilain garçon en lui… Oui, il était bien son _bad boy_ séduisant et irrésistible.

Et effectivement, il lui lança un sourire plein d'arrogance, celui auquel elle ne pouvait résister. Tout en continuant à onduler au rythme de la musique, Lizzie le regarda avec fascination commencer à remonter les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras et à avancer vers elle, sûr de lui, imposant sa présence naturelle. Comment arrivait-il à créer cette magie ? C'était un mystère total qui lui échappait complètement.

Lizzie redoubla d'efforts et remonta la nuisette sur sa hanche, dévoilant juste le temps d'une demi-seconde à peine, la ficelle d'un petit string rouge en dentelle. Red l'avait aperçu et ses yeux ne quittaient plus cette partie de son anatomie, qu'il mourrait d'envie de revoir. Il s'approcha d'elle encore. Avec un rire, elle remit de la distance entre eux et s'installa devant la baie vitrée, où elle reprit ses suaves ondulations.

Impatiemment, il lui fit signe d'enlever la nuisette, mais elle lui fit non de la tête, et continua à se déhancher et à soulever le bas du vêtement, dévoilant toujours un peu plus ses fesses. Red ramassa la cravache et la lui montra en la menaçant gentiment. Le temps de la punition approchait…

Avec un sourire, Lizzie lui tourna le dos et fit glisser la première bretelle de sa nuisette dans son dos, puis elle s'attaqua à la seconde et fit de même. Elle se retourna enfin en maintenant le déshabillé sous ses aisselles et lui tira la langue. Le plus sérieusement du monde, Red fit cingler la cravache dans sa main. Lizzie éclata de rire et lui tourna à nouveau le dos, puis laissa la nuisette glisser sur sa peau…

Red resta planté là, à dévorer le corps quasi nu de Lizzie et son postérieur offert dont il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il avait envie d'elle, comme rarement il avait eu envie d'une femme. Son cerveau totalement connecté sur son désir était incapable d'une autre pensée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son amant était totalement fasciné, pire, entièrement envoûté par la vision enchanteresse de son corps en mouvement. Elle avait réussi à le surprendre et à le laisser sans voix. Elle se sentit fière de sa prouesse.

Avec vivacité, Lizzie s'empara de la veste que Red avait jetée quelques minutes auparavant sur le canapé et s'en couvrit, s'imprégnant au passage de son odeur masculine. Elle adorait lui voler ses vêtements et n'hésitait pas à dormir en portant ses chemises quand il n'était pas là... Cela le rendait fou.

Red cligna des yeux en revenant à la réalité alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce dont elle venait de le priver. Il avança vers elle et contourna le lit, mais elle monta sur le matelas pour lui échapper et s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain en riant. Ainsi, Lizzie voulait jouer avec lui… Il allait lui montrer qui aurait le dernier mot… Dans la précipitation de son départ, le chapeau était tombé sur le lit… Machinalement, Red le ramassa et le mit sur sa tête.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce d'eau, mais déjà, elle était sortie sur ce qui était en fait une terrasse. Il la chercha du regard, et entendit son rire au dessus de lui. Il vit alors l'escalier en colimaçon et monta derrière elle avec une vivacité qui dénotait une réelle impatience…

Là, sur le toit de l'hôtel, devant les buildings new yorkais dont les bureaux étaient éclairés même la nuit, elle fit à nouveau glisser la veste de Red et se dénuda en continuant à danser. Avec un grand sourire, il embrassa la vision de sa déesse, seins nus, en petit string rouge et s'approcha d'elle, en promenant la cravache sur le muret.

Lizzie le regarda avancer vers elle avec un délicieux serrement dans le bas-ventre et enleva son loup. Quand il fut près d'elle, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira fermement à lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut immédiatement passionné, et suivit d'autres, tout autant enflammés.

Lizzie ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires. Elle défit la ceinture du pantalon de Red, plongea dans son boxer et promena la main sur son érection. Red grogna d'excitation contre sa bouche, lâcha la cravache et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras. Les jambes de Lizzie autour de la taille, il la porta contre le mur de la cheminée du bâtiment. Là, il écarta son string, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se positionna. Les yeux dans les yeux emplis de désir de Lizzie, il la laissa lentement s'empaler sur lui.

Le souffle court, Lizzie gémit sans retenue. Elle aimait lui appartenir de cette façon, le sentir aller et venir en elle, son membre profondément ancré au fond d'elle-même, totalement à sa merci. Elle aimait quand il la prenait, encore habillé, avec toute l'aura que lui conférait sa personnalité de criminel séduisant et sexy. Depuis leur première fois, où il l'avait fait sienne, habillés sur son bureau, cela avait été un de ses fantasmes les plus inavouables.

La jeune femme s'abandonna devant les assauts répétés de son compagnon… Leurs souffles courts devinrent laborieux alors que leur plaisir et leurs gémissements augmentaient en intensité. Excités comme ils l'étaient l'un et l'autre, leurs ébats ne durèrent pas longtemps et ils partirent presque simultanément, Lizzie entraînant Red dans son sillage...

La tête appuyée contre son épaule, elle attendit que les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calment. Faire l'amour avec lui était l'expérience sexuelle la plus complète et la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais connue. C'était une aventure partagée, un moment de complicité et de sincérité toujours renouvelé. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes.

« Oh, Lizzie, tu vas me tuer… » Se plaignit Red en haletant encore.

Elle eut un rire.

« Ce serait la plus délicieuse des morts, avoue-le. »

« Oui, mais j'ai l'intention de vivre et de te combler encore, et encore… et encore. »

« Tu es insatiable... »

Red lui sourit doucement, puis d'une belle voix grave, il entonna :

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful_

_to me_

_You are so beautiful_

_to me_

Etonnée et séduite par sa déclaration d'amour chantée, elle le regarda avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, et déposa un simple baiser doux sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit avec la même attention.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il simplement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

FIN

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite récréation. Je retourne finir Syracuse, promis. Un retour de votre part serait grandement apprécié. Merci._

_(« Unchain my heart » titre ô combien évocateur… Ajoutez-y la vision d'un Red enchaîné en croix, sexy et vulnérable, et l'imagination s'envole vers de nouveaux horizons…)_


End file.
